Not as it Was
by Life Element
Summary: Things will never be the same, not after this. I mixed all 3 MM catagories into this.
1. Chapter 1

This story takes place sometime after Rockman EXE – The Program of Light and Darkness.

* * *

"GYAAH!" rang through the house as Netto Hikari screamed; having just received news about a term paper his class had to write that was due tomorrow. "Whose bright idea was this?! Why didn't you tell me I had homework, Rockman?!" the boy yelled in distress.

Off to the side, his computer screen lit up to reveal his navi partner. "I wasn't aware of it either. It was probably one of those days you decided to leave me home" Rockman replied, but was completely ignored as his friend ran around his room searching for his back pack and writing materials.

"Yes!" came a triumphant cry from the closet as Netto emerged with his backpack in hand. He quickly plopped on the floor and began shifting through his school material, unaware that the computer screen had shut off behind him.

While Netto worked frantically against the clock, Rockman decided on a calming walk through the net to pass time.

"Netto is really lucky to have Meiru as a friend" Rockman thought to himself with a small sigh "How else would he remember to do his homework" he continued to walk down the path, letting his thoughts stray to more pleasant things, until something odd caught his attention.

The path ahead branched off to the side, but the path leading away was missing a good portion of itself. Curiosity got the better of the blue navi and he moved to investigate. He stopped once he reached the end and bent down to study the flacking bridge data.

"There's a strong energy residue here" he stood up and glanced around hastily in all directions "It doesn't look like the Net police have been here either and nobody's around. Good" he nodded his approval and then backed away from the damaged area. Once he was comfortable with the distance, he took a deep breath and sprinted towards the destroyed area and leapt over the gap, clearing it by a good foot. He glanced back at the gap and couldn't stop the smile that spread across his face "Good thing Netto wasn't here to see me do that. He probably would have even encouraged it" he shrugged and continue walking, noting how the damage extended beyond the destroyed path and only seemed to get worse as he continued.

All humor had drained from him by the time he reached an open gathering area. A spot that was normally full of Navis conversing and trading goods was now desolate and dark The once solid ground was riddled with harsh cracks and any machinery that had been in the area looked to have been forcibly torn from its rooted spot, leaving the roots to wave in the air as they slowly vanished into nothing. Rockman did his best to ignore the sickening feeling he felt and continued to survey the area until he spotted something laying in the center of the chard floor.

He began walking over to the form, trying to stay aware of his surroundings while hope surged through him proved to be too much for him as he broke into a run and dropped to his knees the second he reached the form. Nothing happened, it didn't even twitch as Rockman checked for corrupt areas or corroding data.

He stopped his search and froze at the site of purple and gold fins. "No way" he whispered as he looked at the form more carefully. The arm he was holding that held a lot of still open cuts, the tattered brown cloak he had to move check the power cells on its back and the calm face with purple cheeks and a jewel at the center of its forehead all pointed to the same conclusion.

"F-Forte?!" Rockman blurted in disbelief, mentally smacking himself for not noticing IMEDIATELY.

Forte didn't respond to his name and Rockman continued to stare until he was able to calm down and continue his checkup. He checked every inch of the navi, even daring to open his eyes, but only found minor injuries.

Rockman leaned back on his heels and sighed with relief "Well, he's not de-rezzing, so I guess he's okay" he glanced down at his rival and frowned "Still, there's not enough damage to render him unconscious and I doubt he'd choose such an open area to rest…" he trailed off, thinking back to the last time he had seen his rival and how they had temporarily joined forces to stop Dr. Regal. He subconsciously ran his hand over the deep cut in Forte's Navi symbol and his sympathy won out "I can't leave him here like this"

Without another thought, he lifted Forte onto his shoulder and stood up. He saw something flittering in his peripheral and turned to see Forte's cloak lying on the ground.

"That's not important right now" he muttered to himself before walking away and once he was far enough away, the cloak burst into tiny bits of data and vanished.

Later at the Hikari residence, Netto was still trying to finish his term paper.

He laid on his back, running his fingers through his already disheveled hair in frustration. "Homework, I hate homework! Why can't they just give us time to do it in school, so we don't have to worry about it later?!"

Rockman appeared on Netto's computer screen, temporarily hiding all the files the pre-teen had open. "Hey Netto, are you done yet?" he ask with a small knowing smile.

Netto ignored his cheerful navis' taunting in favor of continuing his paper "Not now Rockman. I need to concentrate"

"Uh, ok" was Rockman's quick reply before he vanished.

Netto paused for a moment and looked over at the screen in surprise. Sure, his brother wasn't big on taunting, but he had expected a little more before Rockman agreed to leave him alone. Maybe, something was wrong? He shook his head to dispel the thought and continued working. The navi would surely tell him if something was bothering him.

In the computer, Rockman waited for the holo-screen before him to vanish before sighing in relief. "Good, he'll be busy for a while"

Now reassured, he walked into the little brick house amongst all of Netto's files. Inside the house was a fridge, small counter top, a table with two chairs and a bed. Not glamorous; just enough for him to be comfortable. Rockman walked past the small kitchen and through a doorway, hidden by the fridge, leading to a room with a large repair system. Forte laid on the examination table heavily de-rezzing, but remained unconscious.

"How could he be de-rezzing now?!" he thought as he rushed over to the control panel, clicking a few buttons to bring up the deep scan results. It took a second that Rockman could have sworn were hours before the status bar appeared. 729 errors and it was steadily rising. Shocked turned into panic as Rockman fumbled with the controls "At this rate, he'll break himself apart" with unsteady hands, he managed to set the machine to full repair and turned to watch as the machine came alive.

Mechanical arms popped out of the surrounding walls and ceiling, all reaching towards Forte. Some stuck into his body while others hovered around him performing other tasks.

Seeing the machine at work on his rival eased Rockman's stress levels some and he yawned. "I better leave it running…" he mumbled as he left the room, throwing one last glance over his shoulder before heading off to bed.

Meanwhile, Slur looked down at earth from Duo's comet, completely unmoved by that site that had left so many others in awe. She concentrated, her frown deepened and eyes narrowed at the small planet "I sense a tremendous power. I must find the source"

* * *

Ok, nothing new, just finally sorted my time enough to start redoing the chapters.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Ch. 2**_

_**Rockman EXE. Stream**_

_**The next day, Netto's sleeping while his alarm is going off. He wakes up and looks at the clock, 7:55 am.**_

_**Netto quickly gets up "Oh man, I overslept!" he starts putting on his skates "What's the point in having an alarm clock if it doesn't wake me up?! Good thing I fell asleep in my clothes"**_

_**Rockman's still asleep when Netto appears on a holographic screen. "Rockman, wake up!" Netto proclaims.**_

_**Rockman wakes up and looks at the holo-screen "Yawn! Good morning"**_

_**Netto "Hold on, I'm jacking you out"**_

_**Rockman immediately sits up and panics "No! I, uh…think I'll stay home today"**_

_**Netto's surprised by his outburst "What?" he looks at the clock "Whatever, I gotta get to school. I'll call you if anything happens"**_

_**Rockman smiles "Okay, bye" the holo-screen disappears, he then sighs in relief "That was close" he gets up and walks into the repair room.**_

_**Forte has stopped de-rezzing and is sleeping peacefully. Rockman looks at the progress bar, it reads 65% repaired. Rockman gets a chair from the other room and sits down next to the examination table, scene ends.**_

_**Later at school, Meiru walks over to Netto concerned "Are you okay? You've been moping all day"**_

_**Netto lifts his head off of his desk and reveals a trail of tears running down his face "I worked on my term paper all night and I forgot it at home"**_

_**Meiru shrugs "You're hopeless" her pocket starts beeping. She takes out her pet and Roll appears on a holo-screen.**_

_**Roll looks at Netto with a worried expression "Netto! What happened to Rockman? I haven't been able to contact him"**_

_**Netto "He wanted to stay home today"**_

_**Roll "Really?"**_

_**Meiru "That's weird"**_

_**Netto's pet starts beeping. He takes it out and sees Enzan. "Enzan?" Netto says with great surprise.**_

_**Enzan "Netto…" scene ends.**_

_**Later at the Hikari Residence, Forte finally regains consciousness. He tries to lift up, but feels a sharp pain and lies back on the table.**_

"_**Where am I" he thinks as he looks around the room. He eventually sees Rockman sleeping against. He focuses on him "…Rockman?"**_

_**Netto appears on a holo-screen "Rockman, wake up! We have to…" he sees Forte. "Uh…hi"**_

_**Forte looks away. Rockman lifts his head off the table and moans.**_

_**Netto looks down at him "Rockman!"**_

_**Rockman is completely taken by surprise "Netto!" he quickly stands up and turns to face him "I can explain"**_

_**Netto sighs "Why didn't you tell me? And here I was worrying about you"**_

_**Rockman "Worried?"**_

_**Netto "Enzan said that there was an energy spike near my house and I thought you were under attack"**_

_**Rockman manages a slight smile "So you're not mad?"**_

_**Netto's vein pops as he screams at Rockman, who falls over in shock "OF COURSE I'M MAD! YOU BROUGHT FORTE HERE! DID YOU FORGET THAT HE'S BEEN TRYING TO STEAL YOUR ULTIMATE PROGRAM?!"**_

_**Rockman stands up, but is still a little shaken up "No, but he was…" he sees Forte trying to get off the table.**_

_**Forte manages to sit up, but as soon as he puts his feet on the ground, he is overtaken by pain and falls to one knee.**_

_**Rockman grabs his arm and helps him stand up "What are you doing? You haven't fully recovered yet"**_

_**Forte pulls his arm away and looks up at Netto "Where's the exit?"**_

_**Netto sarcastically "What makes you think that I won't have Rockman delete you here while you're still weak?"**_

_**Rockman looks at Netto angrily "I would never…"**_

_**Netto smiles "Calm down Rockman, I was only joking" he looks away "I could always turn the cleaning program on"**_

_**Rockman clutches his fist "Netto!"**_

_**Netto looks at him with a huge grin on his face "Kidding"**_

_**Rockman "Not funny"**_

_**Forte "The exit…" Rockman looks at him. He's sweating and breathing heavily. Forte "…where is it"**_

_**Rockman looks at him with great concern "But…"**_

_**Netto cuts him off "Aw, let him go if he wants to that badly"**_

_**Forte tries to walk straight, but he sways from side to side as if ready to collapse. Rockman watches as the injured navi staggers outside and towards a narrow opening leading to an internet path. Forte walks through the opening and it closes behind him.**_

_**Netto comforts Rockman "Don't worry, he'll be okay"**_

_**Rockman sighs "I hope so…wait" he looks up at Netto "It's not 3pm yet"**_

_**Netto rubs the back of his head "Yeah, about that…"**_

_**Rockman "I can't believe this. You skip the rest of school"**_

_**Netto looks at him "It's not like anything interesting was happening"**_

_**Rockman "That's not the point"**_

_**Netto "I'll get my work from Meiru later. We have a bigger problem right now"**_

_**Rockman calms down "Huh, what?"**_

_**Netto whines "How am I supposed to explain this to Enzan?"**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Ch. 3**_

_**Rockman EXE. Stream**_

_**Later that day, Forte appears, having reclaimed his cloak, at a high security area inside a factory's mainframe. He looks around "This is good enough"**_

_**Voice "Good enough for what?" Forte turns around and sees Slur. "I was surprised to have found such a high power level on this planet, but it's more surprising that it's coming from you" she walks towards him and he backs away. "What, you don't want to fight anymore" she says as she lunges at him.**_

_**Forte jumps back, he lands and winces in pain as a purple aura appears around him. Slur smiles as a yellow aura appears around her, scene ends.**_

_**The factory's alarm starts going and employees are baffled. Elsewhere, Netto is skating down a street while talking to his Dad via pet.**_

_**Mr. Hikari "Netto, head to the new Copy-Bot factory"**_

_**Netto "Okay!" he looks down at his Dad "Wait, what's a copy-bot?"**_

_**Rockman appears on half of the screen "It's a robot that allows net navis to experience the real world. They even let us experience certain human…"**_

_**Netto smiles "Sounds like you've been doing some research"**_

_**Rockman changes the subject "So Dad, are we the only ones going?"**_

_**Mr. Hikari "No, Enzan should be there by now. You should hurry and back him up"**_

_**Netto "Ok" scene ends.**_

_**Back at the factory, Enzan arrives and sees the employees frantically trying to fix the problem. "What's going on?!" he yells.**_

_**Employee "We don't know. There's some kind of power surge going through the system"**_

_**Blues appears on Enzan's pet screen "Enzan"**_

_**Enzan "Yeah, I know" he points his pet at the computer "Jack in Blues!"**_

_**Blues appears in the factory's computer network and looks around at the damage "This definitely wasn't a virus"**_

_**Enzan "Yeah, I'm picking up that energy signature again"**_

_**Blues appears on a holo-screen "You think Forte's behind this?"**_

_**Enzan "Maybe, keep looking"**_

_**Blues "Right" the holo-screen disappears. He continues his search until he spots Forte. He reappears on a holo-screen "Enzan, he is here"**_

_**Enzan "What would he want at a copy-bot factory?"**_

_**Blues "What should I do?"**_

_**Enzan holds up a smaller pet "Engage him. He should still be weak enough to capture"**_

_**Blues "Wait, someone else is here"**_

_**Enzan's surprised "What?!"**_

_**Blues is watching Forte and Slur fight "It's Slur. She's fighting with Forte and it looks like she's winning"**_

_**Enzan "Quick, Blues!"**_

_**Blues "Right" he starts running towards the fight.**_

_**Enzan holds up a battle chip "Long sword, download!" he sticks the chip into the side of his pet.**_

_**Forte is blocking Slurs attack, when Blues cuts in. Slur jumps back to avoid the attack. "What are you doing?!" Forte says, surprised to see him.**_

_**Blues looks at him and sees how exhausted he is "You're in no position to ask questions" while they're talking, Slur stands above them and shoots a large ball of energy at them.**_

_**Enzan's screen is blocked with smoke. He panics "Blues!"**_

_**Netto arrives "Enzan, what's going on?!"**_

_**Enzan looks at him "Forte is fighting with Slur"**_

_**Netto's surprised "What?!"**_

_**Rockman "I told you that we shouldn't have let him go! We have to help him!"**_

_**Enzan "I'm trying" the smoke clears and they see Blues de-rezzing on the ground. "Blues!" Enzan yells out.**_

_**Blues sits up "I'm alright"**_

_**Netto "Blues, where's Forte and Slur?" Blues looks up and sees them in the sky. Slur is holding Forte by his cloak and he's unconscious.**_

_**Slur "Your power is nothing compared to Duo's. It's not even enough to defeat me" she disappears, taking Forte with her.**_

_**Blues "They're gone"**_

_**Netto "Gone where?" something explodes in the next room. "Now what?!" Netto says, clearly not in a good mood.**_

_**Enzan jacks out Blues "Let's find out" they head to the other room.**_

_**All the computers in the room are either fried or short circuiting. There are robot parts all over the floor and only one copy-bot seems to be in one piece. They walk over to it and are shocked to see Forte lying on the ground unconscious; he doesn't have his cloak.**_

_**Netto bends down to check on him "How did he get in there?"**_

_**Enzan "It must have been connected to the internet…"**_

_**An employee walks over "That's impossible. Copy-bots cannot connect to the internet"**_

_**Netto looks at the guy "Than how'd he get in there?"**_

_**Slur watches them from above "This will do for now" she disappears, scene ends.**_

_**A few minutes later, Forte begins to regain consciousness and can here the others talking.**_

_**Netto "So it can't plug into computers at all?"**_

_**Manager "No, copy-bots were designed to be completely independent of other machines"**_

_**Rockman "How are we going to get him out?"**_

_**Enzan holds out his hand to Netto "Let me see your pet"**_

_**Netto "Uh, okay" he hands Enzan his pet. Enzan connects it to the smaller pet. Netto "Oh, You going to transfer Rockman out so that I can use the wireless pet to…**_

_**Enzan "No" he hands Netto the smaller pet with Rockman inside. "I'm going to borrow your pet for an upgrade"**_

_**Netto's puzzled "Okay, but what are we going to do with forte?"**_

_**Enzan places Netto's pet in his pocket "Take him home"**_

_**Netto looks at him in shock "What?!"**_

_**Enzan ignores his outburst and looks at the manager "Is it okay if he takes the copy-bot?"**_

_**The Manager places a hand under his chin "Under such strange circumstances, sure. This'll save us some money on advertisement"**_

_**Enzan "Than it's decided" he looks at Netto "Your walking"**_

_**Netto angrily "Hold on, why…"**_

_**Forte interrupts "I refuse!" everyone looks over at him as he stands up. "I want nothing to do with you humans" he says with a menacing face.**_

_**Rockman smiles on the small pet screen "Good to know that the situation hasn't changed you"**_

_**The manager looks over at Forte "You don't really have a choice. The copy-bot that you're in won't be able to function here for very long" Forte stares at him angrily. The manager reaches in his pocket "I should probably give you a list of functions"**_

_**Netto's thoughts as he watches the Manager dig deeper into his pockets "Oh no, a manual. I hate manuals" The manager pulls out a piece of paper and hands it to him. Netto stares down at the folded paper in shock "This is it?!"**_

_**Manager scratches the back of his head "Yup. The products so new that we haven't even made it a proper manual"**_

_**Netto falls over, Enzan covers his face with his hand to hide his growing smile and coughs to hide his laughter while Forte stares at the manager with his eye twitching.**_

_**The manager continues once Netto gets up "Anyway, the directions should be easy enough to understand"**_

_**Enzan starts to walk away "I should have your pet done in two days. Try to keep him out of trouble" Forte is glaring at Netto angrily.**_

_**Netto looks away and mumbles under his breath "Easier said than done"**_

_**Blues appears on Enzan's pet screen "You think they'll be okay?"**_

_**Enzan looks down at the pet as he walks "They'll be okay. Rockman's good with people. He should be able to keep them both out of trouble"**_

_**Blues is a little worried "I hope you're right"**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Ch. 4**_

_**Rockman EXE. Stream**_

_**A few minutes later, Netto was walking home with Forte reluctantly following behind him; there was a long awkward silence.**_

_**Netto glanced at him "So, what's it like to wonder the net?" Forte didn't respond. Netto walked backwards in front of him "Or do you just stay in one place?"**_

_**Forte made eye contact with him "Why are you asking me this?"**_

_**Netto "Just trying to make conversation" he started to turn around when he bumped into somebody.**_

_**The guy backed up "I'm sorry, but I saw you walking down the street and had to ask. Is that a net navi?"**_

_**Netto smiled "It sure is. Walking around in a brand new copy bot" peoples began to swarm around Forte, making him very uncomfortable. "Of course, the product is still in the testing stage" the people looked up at Netto.**_

_**Someone asked "When will it be for sale?"**_

_**Netto quickly grabbed Forte's hand and started running "You'll have to ask the company for more information". He continued to run holding Forte's hand until they reach a busy intersection. "Dang, I was going to run the whole way" Netto said as he waited for the walk signal.**_

_**Rockman appeared on the pet's screen "You did great back there"**_

_**Netto held the pet up to his face "Yeah, but this advertisement thing is going to be a real pain"**_

_**Forte pulled his hand away from Netto "I can't believe I'm going along with this!"**_

_**Netto put his hands behind his head "You don't really have a lot of options"**_

_**Forte glanced at him "I could just forcibly jack into the net"**_

_**Rockman "The copy bot can't access the net, remember"**_

_**Netto looked at him aggravated "Yeah, so deal with it. I think you can manage for a couple of days"**_

_**Forte looked at him confused "…Why are you helping me?"**_

_**Rockman smiled "Do we really need a reason?" Forte's speechless. The walk signal appeared; Netto and Forte walked the rest of the way.**_

_**Later at the Hikari residence, Mr. and Mrs. Hikari were sitting down to eat dinner when Netto walked in. "I'm home" he said as he took off his shoes.**_

_**Mrs. Hikari got up upon seeing him "Just in time for dinner"**_

_**Mr. Hikari looked at him "How did everything go at the factory?"**_

_**Netto scratched the back of his head "It was…interesting"**_

_**Mrs. Hikari pulled a plate out of the cabinet and rinsed it off "Netto, hurry and wash up"**_

_**Netto "Okay" he took a step up into the house.**_

_**GRUMBLE! Netto turned around and looked at Forte.**_

_**Forte held his stomach confused "What was that?"**_

_**Netto smile and turned back around "Hey mom, could you set another plate?"His parents looked past him and saw Forte.**_

_**Mr. Hikari started to choke on his tea. Mrs. Hikari just smiled.**_

"_**Ok, you two hurry and wash up" she said before reaching for another plate.**_

_**Netto "Okay" he grabbed Forte's hand and ran past his parents.**_

_**A few minutes later during dinner, Netto explained situation to his parents. "So he's stuck in there until we can figure out how to get him out" he finished with.**_

_**Mr. Hikari placed a hand under his chin "I see"**_

_**Mrs. Hikari smiled at Forte "Well, you can stay here as long as you need to" Forte looked down at his plate and continued to eat.**_

_**Mr. Hikari looked at Forte intrigued "This technology is amazing. A robot needing to eat"**_

_**Netto reached in his pocket "Oh yeah, I got a list of instructions from the manager" he took out the paper, unfolded it and read it out loud.**_

_**Paper "It needs to be fed, cleaned and alloyed some rest"**_

_**Netto glared at the paper awkwardly "What kind of instructions are these?"**_

_**Mr. Hikari reached for his tea "I guess the robot does most of the work"**_

_**Mrs. Hikari reached for a large dish in the center of the table "Forte, would you like some…" she saw that he was him dozing. "I think it's time for bed" she said turning to Netto "Take him to your room while I clean up" she stood up and started gathering the dirty dishes.**_

_**Netto stood up "Okay" he walked over to Forte and gently shook him "Come on, you can't sleep here" he started walking up stairs and Forte followed.**_

_**He walked in his room and looked around, the room was pretty clean. "I guess I could set up a futon. What do you…" he turned around and saw Forte sleeping against the wall. "That works too" he yawned "I guess I should get ready for bed" he walked out the room "I wonder if copy bots need to brush their teeth…I wonder if they have teeth".**_

_**Elsewhere, Enzan was working on his laptop in his large office, the room was too dark too make out any specific details. Blues appeared in the corner of his laptop screen "You should get some rest, Enzan"**_

_**Enzan continued to type "Yeah, after I finish this"**_

_**Netto sat up in his bed with a terrified expression on her face "Ack! I overslept again!" he got up and started getting dressed "Rockman, why didn't you wake me up?!"**_

_**Rockman appeared on the computer monitor "I tried, but you wouldn't budge"**_

_**Netto put his bandana on "I need to get you some kind of bell" he reached for the pet.**_

_**Rockman "Wait!"**_

_**Netto looked at him impatiently "Why? I'm late enough already"**_

_**Rockman "I know, but maybe I should stay home today"**_

_**Netto looked over at Forte, who's still sleeping against the wall "To keep an eye on Forte?"**_

_**Rockman "Yeah, plus you don't have any of your battle chips, so we wouldn't be able to help if anything happens anyway"**_

_**Netto "True" he glances over at the clock and panics "Ack! I am so late!" he rushed towards the door "See you Rockman"**_

_**Rockman "See you" he left. Rockman sighed "I don't think he'll ever change" the screen went blank.**_

_**Later at school, Netto was slumped down in his seat staring up at the ceiling when his friends walk over. Meiru leaned against his desk "Are you going to daydream all day?"**_

_**Netto looked at her "Huh?"**_

_**Dekao looked at him disappointed "How come you haven't been bringing Rockman to school lately? How am I supposed to show you Gutsman's strength if you never bring him?!"**_

_**Gutsman appeared on a holo screen "Yeah, guts!"**_

"_**At least you haven't been getting in as much trouble" Yaito thought to herself.**_

_**Netto smiled sheepishly "It's been a weird week so far"**_

_**Meiru looked at him angrily "You shouldn't hold grudges, Netto!"**_

_**Netto looked at her surprised "What?"**_

_**Meiru "Oh come on, you had an argument and left him home again didn't you?!"**_

_**Yaito jumped in "You shouldn't do that to him!"**_

_**Netto put his hands up in defense "No, it's not like that".**_

_**Back at the Hikari residence, Forte woke up and looked around the room. Rockman appeared on the computer monitor "Good afternoon" Forte looked at him with a solemn expression.**_

_**They sat quietly for a moment before Rockman spoke "Um, Forte. When I found you….what did that to you?"**_

_**Forte took a moment to think about what he said before smiling menacingly "You'll find out after this mess is resolved"**_

_**Rockman a strange sensation and looked away, thinking of a way to ease the tension "So, what's it like?"**_

_**Forte smile fades into his usual frown "What's what like?"**_

_**Rockman looked at him with a growing smile "You know, being in the real world"**_

_**Forte looked at him curiously, but his usual attitude hid it well "Why do you care?"**_

_**Rockman started to fiddle "Well, because I want to go there too"**_

_**Forte looked away "Humph"**_

_**Rockman looked at him excited "You could taste the food, right? Was it good?" Forte glanced over, saw Rockman's smile and quickly looked away. "I knew it!" he proclaimed.**_

_**Forte looked at him "I didn't say anything"**_

_**Rockman smiled "You didn't have to" Forte blushed slightly in surprise.**_

_**Mrs. Hikari yelled from the bottom of the stairs "Forte! Are you awake yet?!" Forte didn't respond.**_

_**Rockman yelled at him "Don't just sit there, say something!"**_

_**Forte acted out of surprise "…Yes!"**_

_**Mrs. Hikari "Good, come down and have some lunch. Oh and bring Rockman with you!"**_

_**Forte looked at Rockman confused "Lunch?" his stomach growled loudly and he placed his hands over his stomach. Rockman tried to conceal his laughter, but couldn't help but laugh. Forte blushed as he yelled at him "Shut up!"**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Ch. 5**_

_**Rockman EXE. Stream**_

_**Later that day, Netto was walking home with his friends.**_

_**Yaito walked up beside him with her arms crossed "I can't believe you'd try and abandon poor Rockman"**_

_**Netto looked at her "What! I never said that!"**_

_**Meiru walked closely behind him with her arms crossed "Than what did happen?"**_

_**Netto glanced at her "It's complicated"**_

_**Yaito and Meiru looked away "Abandoned!" Netto slumped over in defeat.**_

_**Tohru walked up beside him "You're not making this and easier on yourself"**_

_**Netto lifted up and looked at him and Dekao "Why are you guys coming?" Tohru shrugged.**_

_**Dekao put his hands up behind his head and smiled "I just want to see how this ends"**_

_**Netto yelled at him "You're no help!" they reached his house.**_

_**Tohru "Just tell us what happened"**_

_**Netto grabbed the door knob "I told you, it's complicated" he opened the door and everyone looked in at Forte and Enzan sitting at the table.**_

_**Everyone stared in shock "Forte!"**_

_**Netto bent forward with a dull expression on his face and sighed "And it just got even more complicated"**_

_**After a brief explanation, Dekao leaned towards Forte "So you're stuck in there?" Forte didn't respond. "I thought so, that's why I'm such a great detective"**_

_**Yaito yelled at him "What are you talking about? Netto and Enzan just told us that"**_

_**Netto looked at Enzan confused "By the way, what are you doing here?"**_

_**Enzan pulled Netto's pet out of his pocket "I finished upgrading your pet"**_

_**Netto's face lit up with joy "Really, that's great!"**_

_**Enzan "Yeah, now we just need to…"**_

_**Netto snatched the pet out of his hands "Now I can put Forte back on the net"**_

_**Enzan reached for the pet "Wait, let me explain…"**_

_**Netto ignored him and pointed the pet towards Forte "Jack out!" a red beam of light shot from the pet to a small receiver on Forte's waste. The copy bot reverted to its standard form and Forte appeared in the pet (he has his cloak back). The others walked over to the copy bot in amazement. Netto started to walk away "Great, now I just…"**_

_**Enzan grabbed his arm "Netto"**_

_**Netto looked at him puzzled "Huh, what's wrong?"**_

_**Enzan held out his hand "Let me see the pet"**_

_**Netto "Uh, okay" he handed him the pet.**_

_**Enzan walked over to the table and picked up the pet that Rockman was in. He then connected it to Netto's pet and transferred Rockman back into it, he appeared standing next to Forte, and they look at each other confused.**_

"_**What did you do that for" Netto said confused.**_

_**Enzan ignored him and clicked a button on the pet, a graph appeared on a holographic touch screen. "Good, everything's working at its normal levels" he said as he clicked to other graphs.**_

"_**Hey…" Netto yelled impatiently.**_

_**Enzan handed him back his pet "I had your pet upgraded so it could handle two net navis"**_

_**Netto looked at him confused "Why would I need to…"**_

_**Forte immediately appeared on a holo screen "Wait, are you saying that I'm stuck in here?!"**_

"_**Of course not. You can roam the net just like any other navi. You're just not a free lancer anymore" Enzan answered without looking at him.**_

"_**Why didn't you tell me this would happen?!" Netto yelled.**_

_**Enzan "I tried, but you didn't seem to care" Netto stared at him angrily. "Why are you complaining? Protocol says that rouge net navis are to be deleted on sight. I thought you'd appreciate this" the holo screen disappeared and Forte stood in shock staring at the ground.**_

_**Rockman smiled at him "Don't worry Forte, having a net op isn't so bad"**_

_**Iceman walked in front of him "Yeah and there's a lot of fun things you can do now that you have one"**_

_**Gutsman gave him a thumb up "Guts guts!"**_

_**Yaito appeared on a large screen above the navis "Why tell him when we can show him"**_

_**Meiru smiled at her "Good idea, Yaito"**_

_**Yaito put her hands on her waist "Of course it was"**_

_**Netto smiled "So what are we waiting for…" he raised his hand "…let's go!"**_

_**Everyone raised their hands "Yeah!"**_

_**Enzan interrupted their joy "You still have to register him"**_

_**Netto winked at him "No problem, it'll only take a second" he started heading upstairs and everyone followed.**_

_**Yaito walked up next to him and starts whispering "Netto"**_

_**Netto glanced at her "Huh?"**_

_**Yaito continued to whisper "I heard that there's a defragment option for custom navis, so you can start fresh"**_

_**Netto looked straight ahead "Hmm" they reach his room. Netto walked in and closed the door to a crack before anyone else could walk in. "Sorry, I'll be done in a minute" he said before closing the door completely and locking it.**_

_**Inside, he jacked Forte into the computer. A yellow circle appeared beneath him and enclosed him in a cylindrical tube. Forte went into a trance as he began to float in the tube. Netto placed his pet with Rockman in it next to the computer monitor.**_

_**Rockman complained "Netto, I can't see from here"**_

_**Netto looked at him "That's the idea. I don't want anyone bothering me while I do this, so keep quiet"**_

_**Rockman stopped talking. Netto started typing and a window appeared next to Forte. He clicked on the basic tab and it showed stuff like his name and serial number. He kept looking and found the defragment option.**_

"_**Wow, it's really here" he thought to himself. He then looked at Forte as he thought about what to do.**_

Sorry if the writing is bad, thanks for reading


	6. Chapter 6

_**Ch. 6**_

_**Rockman EXE. Stream**_

_**A few minutes later; everyone was waiting patiently in the hallway when Netto opened his door and walked out. He looked around at his friends and smiled "Well, let's go" he started walking down the stairs.**_

_**Meiru looked at him surprised "That was quick"**_

_**Netto stopped and looked back at her "I would've finished sooner, but the registry download took a while" he then continued down the stairs and everyone followed.**_

_**Yaito walked up to him "So, how'd it go?"**_

_**Netto looked at her a bit clueless "What?"**_

_**Yaito gave him a dull look "The defragment button. Did you use it?"**_

_**Netto smiled "Oh, that. No"**_

_**Yaito looked at him a little aggravated "Then what did you do to him?" Netto just smiled at her.**_

_**Meanwhile on the net, "Is he okay?" someone said.**_

"_**I didn't think registry was that exhausting" another said.**_

"_**Wait, he's waking up"**_

_**Forte opened his eyes and saw Rockman, Roll, Blues and Glyde looking down at him. He immediately sat up and started checking himself; he was exactly the same.**_

_**Roll placed her hands on her hips "Relax, all he did was register you"**_

_**Netto appeared on a small screen "Well, I did change one thing" Forte curiously moved his cloak aside to reveal that Netto's crest had replaced his scarred black circle.**_

_**Blues crossed his arms "It's a standard setting for net naves to wear their net ops emblem" Forte quietly stared at the symbol.**_

_**Meiru appeared on a small screen "Hey, we're almost to the mall"**_

_**Roll jumped up excitedly before looking back down at Forte "Yeah, we're gonna have loads of fun! You'll see"**_

_**The kids entered the mall through the net battling section and it was packed with people.**_

_**Why did we come in through here?" Yaito asked curiously.**_

_**Netto put his hands up behind his head and smiled "I always come here and I never really figured out where the actual mall entrance is" the others fell over in surprise. Netto turned around and looked at them confused "Are you guys okay?"**_

_**Enzan quickly stood up and wiped the dirt off his clothes "I'm friends with a complete idiot" the others stood up and agreed with him.**_

_**Meanwhile on the net, the navis were walking through the Battle Net fairly quick. "Why did we have to enter through here?" Iceman said with an uneasy tone.**_

_**Rockman smiled "That's what happens when you let Netto lead"**_

_**Roll shrugged "Whatever, let's just get out of here" they picked up the pace.**_

_**A navi wearing heavy grey armor caught eye contact with Forte. Forte kept walking, but the armored navi stopped and about faced.**_

_**He walked back over to him "Hey, you look familiar. Have we met?"**_

_**Gutsman quickly got in between them and waved his hands frantically "Oh no, guts. He's uh…new" Forte quietly stared at the navi.**_

_**The navi scratched his head "Oh, a new model. How about a net battle to show you how things work?"**_

_**Glyde appeared behind Forte and placed his hands on his shoulders "Sorry, not today. We have some…errands to run" he started pushing Forte away.**_

_**The navi blocked their path "Oh come on. It'll be fun"**_

_**Upon hearing him, Forte smiled "Okay" Gutsman and Glyde looked at him surprised and worried.**_

_**The navi clanged his hands together in excitement "Great! Meet me at ring 5"**_

_**Back in the real world, the kids were almost out when Roll appeared on a holo screen. "Meiru!" she yelled frantically.**_

_**Meiru looked at her a little surprised "What's wrong Roll?"**_

_**Roll "Forte accepted a battle challenge with a stranger!"**_

_**Everyone looked at Roll surprised "What!"**_

_**Back on the net; Forte continued to walk around with the others close behind.**_

"_**You shouldn't just accept a challenge without telling Netto" Rockman nagged.**_

_**Forte stopped and looked at him angrily "And why not?"**_

_**Rockman smiled awkwardly "Well, you can't really fight without him"**_

_**Forte took it as an insult "I CAN FIGHT JUST FINE!**_

_**Rockman backed up "That's not what I meant…" a holo screen appears in between them with Netto on it.**_

_**Netto looked at Forts angrily "Forte!"**_

_**Forte returned his glare "What!" the others quietly watched.**_

_**Roll's thoughts "Go ahead Netto"**_

_**Blues thoughts "Tell him how this works"**_

_**Netto's expression softened "A little warning would be nice" everyone fell over in shock; Forte's expression softened almost into a smile, almost.**_

_**Enzan yelled at him cartoony "What the heck was that?!"**_

_**Netto smiled "What? He already accepted, what else could I do? Besides, we're supposed to be showing him how to have fun" everyone was speechless, it wasn't often he was right. "Okay, where's the match?!" he said looking into his pet.**_

"_**Ring 5" Forte replied, smiling briefly as he said it**_

_**Netto held up his hand overexcited "Okay, let's go!" he started walking away.**_

_**Yaito looked at him with a dull expression "It's as if he planned this"**_

_**Meiru put her hand on her forehead as she shook her head "He's impossible"**_

_**A few minutes later, everyone arrived at battle ring 5. Their opponent was already there and jacked in. Netto jacked Forte into the battle ring and he appeared on a holo screen above standing across from his opponent.**_

_**Netto scanned through his pet's chip library "Okay Forte, let's do this"**_

_**Forte "I'll handle this human. You just sit back and watch"**_

_**Rockman agitatedly "His name is Netto and you're supposed to work with him"**_

_**Forte glanced at him "Why? All I have to do is win a fight"**_

_**Rockman "There's…"**_

_**Netto interrupted him "Rockman! What are you doing in the battle ring?!"**_

_**Rockman looked up as if Netto were above him "You jacked me in with Forte"**_

_**Netto looked at his pet confused "What? But…"**_

_**Enzan sighed "You never chose which one you wanted to jack in, so they both went"**_

_**Netto grinded his teeth angrily "Why didn't you tell me this before?!"**_

_**Enzan shrugged "Another thing that you didn't give me time to explain"**_

_**People began to whisper, "He has two navis"**_

"_**Could we always do that?"**_

"_**Maybe it's an upgrade"**_

_**His opponent yelled from the other side of the ring "Hey! This is supposed to be a 1 on 1 battle!"**_

_**Netto looked at him a little embarrassed "Don't worry, you're only fighting Forte. Rockman's just there to watch"**_

_**The navi was a little surprised "Forte?! You don't mean that lousy freelancer?" Forte just stood there, his cloak hiding his clenched teeth. "Naw, you can't be him" the navi laughed.**_

_**Forte "How can you be sure?" Rockman looked at him a little worried.**_

_**The navi stopped laughing "I'll know after I beat you"**_

_**Forte's malicious smile stuck out past his cloak "Step back Rockman" he moved out of the way. Forte held his arm across his chest "Dark Arm Blade" a dark purple aura appeared around his forearm in the shape of an arrow. "This won't take long" he said placing his arm at his side.**_

_**A Vulcan gun appeared in place of the navi's arm "For you maybe" he held out his Vulcan arm and used his other hand to steady his aim as he fired.**_

_**Forte shifted to the side to avoid being hit, he then lunged forward and swung his blade. The navi jumped up into the air and fired a spread shot at Forte. It hit the ground and the digital debris created a cloud of smoke.**_

"_**Got him!" the navi declared happily as he began to descend. Suddenly, Forte jumped out of the smoke towards the navi unharmed. "Oh #X&!" the navi said as it put up a guard, but Forte cut through it easily and the navi disappeared. Forte landed and was declared the winner.**_

_**Netto jacked out both Forte and Rockman "That was amazing Forte!"**_

_**Rockman appeared on the pet screen "Don't encourage what he did!"**_

_**Netto smiled "What happened to giving credit where credit is due?"**_

_**Rockman agitatedly "He was supposed to…"**_

_**He was interrupted when someone walks over to Netto "How did you get two net navis?"**_

_**Netto scratched the back of his head "It's a long story"**_

_**Someone else jumped in "Where can I get that upgrade?!"**_

_**Netto started to back away "Well, you can't"**_

_**A bunch of people closed in around him, "That's not fair!"**_

"_**Why do you get one?!"**_

"_**I want one!"**_

"_**Me too!"**_

_**The people started grabbing at his pet. The navis quietly watched from the net as their net ops disappeared in the crowd.**_

_**The navi from before walked over to them "So, you are Forte"**_

_**Forte turned and looked at him confused "You're still around?"**_

_**Iceman glanced at him "Of course he is. No one gets deleted in a net battle"**_

_**Forte looked down at him "Then what's the point?"**_

_**Everyone yelled at him "IT'S SUPPESED TO BE FUN!"**_

_**The navi's hand turned into a lance "I hope you enjoyed your last net battle"**_

_**A bunch of navis appeared around the group. Forte took a step forward, but Gutsman grabbed him and pulled him into the center of the group.**_

"_**This doesn't concern you. If you're not going to help, then leave" the navi said taking a step towards them.**_

_**Rockman tried to reason with him "You don't understand. Forte…" the navi ignored him after noticing Roll sticking her tongue out at him.**_

_**The navi's furious "So that's how it's going to be. Fine! You can all go together!" he lunged at them.**_

_**Rockman summoned his buster and took aim at the navi when an energy beam shot in between them.**_

"_**Who did that?!" the navi said as he looked towards where the beam came from.**_

_**Searchman walked towards them "Your actions are out of line"**_

_**Rockman put away his buster "Searchman, Forte's not…"**_

_**Searchman interrupted him "I know. Blues already informed me"**_

_**The group dispersed and he walked up to Forte. He used his sniper arm to move Forte's cloak aside, revealing the red emblem on his chest.**_

_**He then turned and faced the navi "You're attacking an owned navi outside of a battle ring. If you take any further action, you'll be breaking the law" the navis quietly dispersed.**_

_**Forte hit his gun away angrily "I am no human's slave!"**_

_**Rockman "That's not what he meant…"**_

_**Forte glared at him "What else could he have meant!"**_

_**Roll jumped in "You're being too sensitive!" they glared at each other.**_

_**Back in the real world, Enzan and Meiru managed to get free from the mob of crazed net ops. They were dirty and tired from being trampled. Enzan stood up and dusted himself off before turning to Meiru.**_

"_**Are you alright?" he said as he helped her up.**_

_**Meiru "Yeah, but where are the others?" she heard them yelling as the mob continued to trample them.**_

_**Netto was in the center of the crowd lying on his pet so no one could reach it. Suddenly, the crowd was dispersed by some security guards. A man in a green suit with a matching hat walked over and started helping Netto stand up.**_

_**Netto looked at the man surprised "L-Laika?!" he just smiled and continued to help him up.**_

_**Laika let go of his arm "You should be more careful"**_

_**Netto started to dust himself off "Well, I wasn't expecting to be attacked"**_

_**Laika took out his pet and Searchman appeared on the screen "Is everyone okay?"**_

_**Searchman smiled awkwardly "More or less" Roll and Forte could be heard yelling in the background.**_

"_**He didn't mean it that way!" Roll yelled**_

_**Forte crossed his arms "Fine, he implied it"**_

_**Roll yelled louder "No he didn't!"**_

_**Netto appeared on a holo screen "What's going on?"**_

_**Forte looked at him angrily "Get lost!"**_

_**Netto looked at Rockman "What's wrong with him?"**_

_**Rockman smiled awkwardly "He thinks that he's being enslaved"**_

_**Roll crossed her arms "I think he's being a big baby"**_

_**Forte glanced at her "And I think you're an idiot, but that's a whole other topic"**_

_**Roll went to respond, but Netto's holo screen went in between them "Hey, calm down guys. We're supposed to be having fun, remember" he looked at Forte "Besides, I'd rather have you as a friend" Forte walked away from the holo screen. "I guess it's going to take a while" he sighed in disappointment.**_

_**Suddenly, a boy with a green headband and a dark blue hoody appeared on a holo screen "Than you better put some more effort into it!"**_

_**Everyone looked at the screen "Dingo!"**_

_**A net navi ran up from behind and threw his arm around Forte's neck "That's right!"**_

_**Rockman looked over at the eager nave "Tomahawkman!"**_

_**Roll looked at him surprised "What are you doing here?!"**_

_**Dingo smiled "Just following a rumor"**_

_**Yaito looked at him puzzled "What rumor?"**_

_**Tomahawkman "Some navis said that Forte's got a net op now" he tightened his grip around Forte's neck "And look, here he is!" Forte pulled away from him.**_

_**Netto made an uneasy smile "Wow, I haven't even had him for a day"**_

_**Dingo looked at him anxiously "Come on, let's have a battle!"**_

_**Netto rubbed his head "I don't think that's a good idea. We're not really in sync yet"**_

_**Tomahawkman tensed with excitement "Than this'll be good practice" he looked at Forte "What do you say?!"**_

_**Forte smiled at him "Sure, why not"**_

_**Netto was still a little uneasy about it "Well, I guess its okay"**_

_**Dingo happily wrapped his arm around Netto's neck "Alright! This'll be great!" he dragged Netto away and everyone stood there watching.**_

_**Tohru looked at the others "How did we get this badly sidetracked?" everyone shrugged.**_

_**A few minutes later, everyone was standing at a battle ring. Dingo held up his pet "Tomahawkman, jack in!" Tomahawkman is transmitted into the ring and appeared on the holo screen above.**_

_**Netto looked at his pets holo screen "Let's see. I guess it's like this" he pressed the image of Forte. "Forte, jack in!" he said as he pointed his pet towards the ring's wireless receiver. Forte was transmitted into the ring and appeared on the holo screen above. "Yes, it worked!" he declared happily after seeing that Rockman was still in the pet.**_

_**Dingo looked at him from across the ring "Don't celebrate yet"**_

_**Tomahawkman "That's right! We're just getting started!" his hand turned into a double sided axe and he charged.**_

_**Forte met him halfway with his Dark Arm Blade ready. They clashed and came to a standstill with both of them pushing against the others blade.**_

_**Forte smiled "Not bad"**_

_**Tomahawkman smiled back "You haven't seen anything yet!"**_

_**Dingo slid a chip over to Tomahawkman "Attack 10+ chip download!" Tomahawkman started pushing Forte back.**_

_**Forte swung his blade horizontally, Tomahawkman jumped into the air to avoid it.**_

"_**M-Cannon chip download!" Dingo announced as he slid another chip over. Tomahawkman's axe turned into a cannon and he fired down at Forte.**_

_**Forte moved out of its way "You'll have to do better than that!" he lunged at him and thrust his blade.**_

_**Tomahawkman's arm turned back into an axe and he used it to block Forte's attack "Calm down, this is supposed to be fun"**_

_**Forte pushed him towards the ground. He then dispersed his blade and placed his hands together facing Tomahawkman.**_

"_**Crud!" he said as he continued to fall.**_

_**Forte "Darkness Overload!" a lavender colored beam shot out from his hands and descended towards Tomahawkman.**_

_**Dingo quickly slid another chip to Tomahawkman "Aura chip, download!"**_

_**The beam hit and digital smoke covered the area. Forts landed nearby and waited for the smoke to clear. When it did, he was shocked to see that Tomahawkman was unharmed and that a clear pink barrier had formed around him.**_

_**Tomahawkman got up and wiped his forehead "Phew; that was close. Thanks Dingo"**_

_**Dingo smiled "No problem" he looked over and saw Netto staring with wide eyes and his mouth wide open. "Are you just going to stand there all day?!"**_

_**Netto snapped out of his daze "O…of course not" he clicked a battle chip on his holo screen "Bamboo lance, download!" suddenly large bamboo stalks shot out of the ground around Tomahawkman. None of them hit, but they did destroy his barrier. "Alright! Now…"**_

_**Forte started throwing energy spheres at Tomahawkman "Stay out of this human!"**_

_**Tomahawkman dodged them "Hey! That's no way to speak to your net op!"**_

_**Dingo slid another chip over "Heat Shot chip, download!" Tomahawks held out his hand and shot a large fire ball at him.**_

_**Netto clicked another chip "Stone Block, download!" a large stone cube appeared in front of Forte and blocked the fire ball. "Forte let me help you!" Netto pleaded.**_

_**Forte yelled at him "I said stay out of this!" he walked around the cube and saw Tomahawkman walking towards him.**_

_**Forte got ready to charge him when Tomahawkman raised both his hands. "Whoa, calm down. The fight's over"**_

_**Forte looked at him confused "What?"**_

_**Tomahawkman put his hands down "I forfeited"**_

_**Forte looked at him angrily "What, am I not a good enough opponent for you?!"**_

_**Tomahawkman placed his hands behind his head "No, it's just not fun. You're taking this way too serious and you're not letting Netto help" Forte stared at him speechless. "Oh well, we'll just go do something else!" he said with a smile.**_

_**Forte held out his hand "Wait!" he was too late. Tomahawkman was jacked out and Forte stood there alone until he was also jacked out.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Ch. 7**_

_**Rockman EXE. Stream**_

_**A few minutes later, the kids finally made it out of the net battling section and were walking around the mall. Dingo and Dekao were arguing about which football team was better.**_

"_**I'm telling you, Blue Blitz will win" Dekao said shaking his fists**_

_**Dingo held his hands behind his head and glanced over at him "And I'm telling you that the Rakers can beat them any day of the week"**_

_**Enzan walked up behind them "Are you always like this?"**_

_**They turned and looked at him puzzled "Like what?"**_

_**Enzan sighed and shook his head "Never mind"**_

_**Meiru smiled at them, before looking back and seeing Netto in a daze.**_

"_**You've got to stop doing that" she said playfully while walking over to him.**_

_**Netto immediately snapped out of his daze and looked at her "Huh?"**_

"_**Daydreaming" She responded plainly**_

"_**Oh" he said before looking down at the ground.**_

_**They were quiet, then Meiru broke the silence "So, what were you thinking about?"**_

_**Netto didn't look at her "I wonder if he hates me?"**_

_**Meiru looked at him puzzled "Who?"**_

_**Netto waved his hands and looked up "That's a stupid question, of course he hates me" he finally looked at her "How am I supposed to sync with a navi that hates me?"**_

_**Meiru smiled sheepishly and shrugged "Time"**_

_**Netto sighed and looked back at the ground, clearly unsatisfied with her answer.**_

_**On the net, Gutsman and Tomahawkman were taking part in the football argument.**_

_**Tomahawkman smiled coyly and waved his hands "Pff! Please, the Gants would beat both of them"**_

_**Gutsman nodded in agreement "That's right, guts"**_

_**Dingo appeared on a holo screen "That team isn't playing tonight"**_

_**Dekao appeared on a holo screen "That's right! Pick a team that's playing"**_

"_**That's easy" Tomahawkman said with a shrug**_

_**Gutsman nodded again "Easy, guts"**_

_**Tomahawkman "Blue Blitz"**_

_**Gutsman "The Rakers, guts"**_

_**Dekao and Dingo looked at each other smugly "Ha!" they paused for a second and then looked back down at their navis "Wait, what?!"**_

_**Tomahawkman looked at Gutsman angrily "I thought you were agreeing with me?"**_

_**Gutsman looked at him just as angry "I was until you said something wrong, guts"**_

_**Dingo and Dekao raised their arm over their eyes in shame "My navi has betrayed me!" they pause and then looked at each other smugly "Ha! Your navi's on my side!"**_

_**Tomahawkman ignored their yelling and focused on Gutsman "What are you talking about? Blue Blitz have won every game they've had this year"**_

"_**So have the Rakers" Gutsman replied.**_

_**Tomahawkman crossed his arms and smiled smugly "Ha! Then I guess they'll lose their winning streak today"**_

"_**Oh yeah!" Gutsman fumed**_

"_**Yeah!" Tomahawkman replied just as loud**_

"_**OH YEAH!" Gutsman yelled in his face**_

"_**YEAH!" Tomahawkman yelled back**_

"_**Calm down guys" Iceman said while stepping in between them**_

_**Blues stood watching in amazement "All this over a football game"**_

_**Rockman smiled at him "They're really passionate about sports"**_

_**Glyde held his hand out and made a holo screen clock appear "Yes, but if we stay here any longer, we'll miss the game"**_

_**Dekao, Dingo, Gutsman and Tomahawkman looked at him shocked "Ack!"**_

"_**I completely forgot guts!" Gutsman said while grasping his head in panic.**_

_**Tomahawkman grabbed his hand and took off running "Come on! We can still make it for the fourth quarter!"**_

"_**Hurry!" their net ops shouted before the holo screens disappeared.**_

"_**Hey, wait up!" Rockman yelled before him and the others took off after them.**_

_**Roll stopped when she didn't see Forte. She turned around and saw him standing where they were before. She could vaguely see him doing something and as she approached him, she could tell he was absorbing data from the ground, leaving holes in the ground.**_

_**Roll grabbed his hand taking him completely by surprise "What are you doing, we're going to miss the game!" she started running, pulling him along.**_

_**They eventually caught up with the others, who were leaning against the railing watching the football game.**_

_**Roll stopped next to Rockman, letting go of Forte "What we miss?"**_

"_**The Blue Blitz are winning" he said before turning to look at her "What took you so long?"**_

"_**I had to grab Forte. He was…" she turned to look at him and saw that he had started absorbing data again. "Forte!" she yelled as she grabbed his hand, making him stop "Stop doing that"**_

"_**Why?" he responded and looked at her annoyed.**_

_**Rolled went on the other side of him and pushed him towards Rockman "That's not good for you or the net…"**_

_**Forte moved his face closer to hers, making her shut up "How am I supposed to get stronger if I don't absorb data?"**_

"_**You could start with Netto" Rockman replied.**_

_**Forte turned towards him agitatedly "What?"**_

_**Rockman made eye contact and immediately looked away "Well, you could be a little nicer to him"**_

_**Forte leaned against the railing "And why would I do that?"**_

_**Rockman looked at him "So you can establish a link"**_

"_**Why…" he stopped himself "…is that what you do?"**_

_**Rockman smiled lightly "Well, yeah"**_

_**Forte looked away "Hmph, depending on a human is pathetic"**_

_**Roll jumped in "They beat you didn't they!"**_

_**Forte glared at her angrily and Roll smiled in victory.**_

_**Rockman interrupted their mental battle "It's not as bad as you think. It's actually really fun"**_

_**Forte stood up straight, turning his gaze away from Roll and crossed his arms, causing his cloak to ruffle "I doubt that"**_

_**Roll threw her hands in the air "Whatever, can we watch the game now?"**_

"_**Yeah! Whoo!" Tomahawkman shouted in joy.**_

_**Rockman looked over to him "I guess Blue Blitz won"**_

_**Tomahawkman shot him a triumphant thumbs up "You bet they did!"**_

_**Roll lowered her head to the railing and sighed "I didn't even get to see the score"**_

_**Forte looked at Tomahawkman puzzled "I thought you liked the Gants?"**_

_**Tomahawkman started poking Gutsman "I do, but I just have to rub this in Gutsman's face"**_

_**Dekao appeared on a holo screen "Ha! Told you!"**_

_**Dingo appeared on a holo screen "Gr, they got lucky!"**_

_**Gutsman looked at Tomahawkman "Yeah, guts, lucky!"**_

_**Tomahawkman smiled smugly "It had nothing to do with lu…" he's cut off by an explosion in the background and the scoreboard collapsed onto the field.**_

_**The group looked back at the field and saw navis fleeing as virus's poured out of a huge black whole.**_

"_**What are virus's doing here?!" Iceman said with wide eyes.**_

_**Blues placed his foot on the railing and turned his right arm into a sword before looking over at the others "Let's go"**_

"_**Right!" they replied, excluding Forte.**_

_**Blues leaped over the railing and the others followed. Rockman placed his foot on the railing, preparing to jump when Forte grabbed his arm.**_

"_**Wait" he said simply and pull him away from the railing.**_

_**Rockman looked at him impatiently "Why? We don't have time to wait; we have to help the others"**_

_**Forte didn't reply, he just formed his arm blade and stared down the path.**_

_**Rockman followed his gaze and relaxed in understanding "Oh, that's why"**_

_**A ton of viruses were heading right towards them.**_

_**Netto appeared on a holo screen above them, worry clear on his face "Hmm, I've never battled with two navis before"**_

_**Forte glanced back at the screen briefly as he raised his blade to his chest "What are you talking about hu…"**_

"_**Netto" Rockman corrected him**_

_**Forte rolled his eyes "Whatever, you just worry about Rockman. I can take care of myself" he charged into battle.**_

_**Meanwhile, the others split into two groups. Blues, Tomahawkman and Gutsman headed for the stadium to deal with the virus's while the others protected the fleeing navis. Blues team reached the stadium and saw that it was now completely full of viruses that continued to pour out of the large black whole.**_

"_**There are so many of them, guts!" Gutsman said in panic**_

"_**That doesn't mean they're going to win!" Tomahawkman shouted as he charged into battle.**_

_**Blues shook his head at his companion's enthusiasm "We're not accomplishing anything as long as that hole's there"**_

"_**Then we'll just have to close it" Enzan said with a smile as he slid three sword particular sword chips to Blues "Program Advance!"**_

_**Blues put his hands together and held them up as they began to glow light blue.**_

"_**Get in there Gutsman!" Dekao yelled into his pet**_

"_**Guts!" he replied before holding his hands up.**_

_**They formed together into a large mallet and he slammed it into the ground, sending a shockwave through a group of viruses. Angered, the viruses began to move towards them.**_

_**Tomahawkman jumped back towards his friends, slightly de-rezzing "Any day now, Blues"**_

_**Gutsman looked at him eagerly "Guts!"**_

"_**Get out of the way!" Blues yelled and they moved. "Beta Sword!" he yelled as he swung his arms downward, causing the energy stored in his hands to lash out at everything in front of him.**_

_**It collided with the hole, closing it before dispersing.**_

_**Tomahawkman dismissed his axe and held up his hands in victory "Yeah, we did it!"**_

"_**That was too easy" Blues said not sharing his enthusiasm.**_

_**Suddenly, more holes appeared and more viruses came out onto the field.**_

_**Tomahawkman quickly formed his axe again "Aw nuts!"**_

_**Meanwhile, Forte was cutting through viruses with relative ease. Some came close to hitting him, but couldn't get his protective barrier.**_

_**Rockman watched in amazement "H-He's really trying to do it by himself"**_

_**Netto couldn't take it anymore and yelled into his pet "Well, we're not going to let him!"**_

_**Rockman turned to look at the holo screen above him "Netto?"**_

_**Netto smiled "Let's show him what teamwork can do"**_

"_**Yeah" Rockman replied with a nod.**_

_**Netto's holo screen disappeared and Rockman took off towards the battle. Forte was fighting with several viruses when he was interrupted by Rockman flying overhead.**_

_**Netto slid a chip over to the holo screen image of Rockman "Spread shot, download!"**_

_**A mega buster replaced one of Rockman's hands and he fired a wide ranged shot at the ground, creating digital dust. When the dust cleared, Forte saw that all the viruses around him were gone and Rockman was standing in front of him with his back to him.**_

"_**Are you alright?" Rockman asked turning slightly to glance at him.**_

_**Forte looked at him and saw that his mouth had been covered under a protective face plate, but he remained un-phased by it, having seen it many times before.**_

"_**Why did you do that?" he asked angrily**_

_**Rockman faced forward again "Good, now sit back and watch how it's done" he charged towards another group of viruses.**_

_**Forte stood there watching agitatedly "How dare he interrupt my fight and talk to me like I'm some kind of amateur" his expression softened as he watched Rockman fight and something dawned on him "Is…is he trying to show me the humans strength?" at this he smiled and dispersed his blade, letting his arm rest under his cloak "Hmph, he can do what he wants"**_

_**Suddenly, the ground shook and all the viruses disappeared.**_

"_**What happened?" Rockman asked while looking around.**_

_**In the real world, something exploded and viruses started to run amuck in the mall.**_

"_**Viruses are attacking the real world!" Netto yelled into his pet.**_

_**Enzan looked at Blues on his pet "You ready?"**_

_**Blues nodded "Yeah"**_

_**Enzan then jacked him out, pulled a strange looking ship out of his pocket and inserted it into his pet "Synchro chip in, Cross Fusion!"**_

_**A white light consumed him. Once it faded, Enzan appeared dressed similar to Blues with his long grey and black hair hanging down to his feet.**_

_**Netto held up his synchro chip "Let's go Rockman!"**_

_**Rockman nodded "Okay"**_

_**Having already jacked him out, Netto lowered the chip to his pet when Enzan grabbed his hand, covering the chip so he couldn't put it in.**_

"_**Wait" he told him simply.**_

_**Netto looked at him angrily "We don't have time to wait!"**_

_**Enzan pointed at his pet's screen "You don't just have Rockman anymore"**_

_**A dotted line blinked around Forte for emphasis.**_

_**Netto "I…uh…oh yeah"**_

_**Rockman lowered his head in shame and sighed while Forte blinked in confusion.**_

"_**Whatever, we don't have time for this" he said as he tried to pull his hand away.**_

_**Enzan huffed in annoyance "We don't know what it'll do to you…"**_

_**Netto looked at him "We have to find out eventually!"**_

"_**Not when you haven't synced with him!" Enzan yelled in an attempt to get through to him.**_

_**It worked, Netto stopped resisting.**_

_**Enzan let go of his hand and walked past him "Just go home"**_

_**Someone placed their hand on Netto's shoulder "Don't worry Netto" he turned and saw Meiru dressed similar to Roll only her hair was red. "…You'll be back in action in no time" she finished and walked past him.**_

_**Dingo, who was dressed like Tomahawkman, followed her. Netto lowered his head while Dekao Yaito and Tohru walked over to him.**_

"_**Man, I wish I could Cross Fuse" Dekao whined.**_

_**Tohru nodded sadly "Yeah, me too"**_

_**Netto walked away with his head down.**_

_**Yaito glared at them angrily "Nice job you two, real comforting"**_

_**A few minutes later, Netto was walking home with one hand in his pocket and the other holding his pet.**_

"_**Don't worry Netto, we'll get them next time" Rockman said reassuringly trying to cheer him up.**_

"_**Oh, I'm not worried" he said in an eager tone as he raised the pet to his face so Rockman and Forte could see his huge smile "Cuz we're definitely going to get them next time!"**_

_**Rockman smiled big to rival his net op's "That's the spirit!"**_

_**Forte quietly watched their enthusiasm**_

"_**Forte, I know you don't like humans, but make me an exception. Together, we'll kick everyone's butt!" Netto said while gesturing to himself and Forte remained quiet. Netto's stomach growled and his smile grew bigger "Right after dinner"**_

_**Rockman sighed and shook his head "You'll never change"**_

Ah, just in time for football season^^ I'm not big on sports or I would've probably used real teams


	8. Chapter 8

_Ch. 8_

_**Rockman EXE. Stream**_

_**Back at the mall, the others have finished off the viruses.**_

_**Meiru sighed in relief "Man that was a workout"**_

_**Dingo looked at her surprised "Really? I thought it was easy"**_

"_**Oh really?!" they turned and saw a Navi standing on the top of a flagpole. **_

_**Its sleek body was dark blue with dark purple joints. Its limbs were strangely long in comparison to its body and its Oval shaped head had three eyes, but no mouth.**_

"_**I' sorry, I was hoping that they'd be more of a challenge. Then again, they weren't meant for you anyway. Oh well maybe next time" it said with a shrug.**_

"_**There won't be a next time!" Enzan said while turning his arm into a short sword and lunging at the navi.**_

_**He swung his blade and the navi merely held up its arm to block. It hit and didn't even leave a scratch.**_

"_**What?!" he exclaimed as he began to fall.**_

_**The navi looked at him calmly "So impatient" it pushed the sword away and punched Enzan in the in the stomach, sending him to the ground so fast that the tiles cracked on impact. The others ran over to him as the navi began disappear "I'm not really in the mood to kill you. You might not be so lucky next time, human" with that, it was gone.**_

_**The field around the mall dropped and the kids reverted back to their normal forms.**_

"_**Are you okay?" Meiru asked concerned.**_

_**Enzan sat up and held his side in pain "Yeah" he looked at the flagpole "Who was that guy?" he said to himself.**_

_**The next morning, Forte woke up in the copy bot. He looked around and didn't see Netto, so he got up, still confused and walked downstairs to the kitchen where Mrs. Hikari was.**_

_**She turned around with two plates of food in her hands and noticed him standing there "Oh, good morning. Did you sleep well?"**_

_**Forte looked around "…Yeah, why am I…"**_

_**Mrs. Hikari interrupts him "Oh, I asked Netto if you could stay here today" she walked over to the table and placed the plates down.**_

_**Forte looked back at her "Why?"**_

_**She sat down "I was hoping that you would go shopping with me later" she gestures to the seat across from her "Have some breakfast"**_

_**Forte looked at her skeptically for a moment before taking a seat and beginning to eat.**_

_**Meanwhile at school, Meiru was listening to the lesson when she looked over and saw Netto writing.**_

"_**You're actually taking note?" she whispered.**_

_**Netto glanced at her "No, I'm planning tomorrows training exercise"**_

_**Meiru "For Forte?"**_

_**Netto went back to writing "Yup"**_

_**Meiru quickly took the paper from him.**_

"_**Hey! Give it back" he whispered loudly as he reached for the paper, but she moved out of his reach.**_

"_**Now, let's see" she said while holding up to read.**_

_**Note "Forte's training: Day of fun"**_

_**Meiru looked at him disappointed as she handed him back his paper "This is your brilliant plan?"**_

_**Netto snatched the paper out of her hand "Well, I just started"**_

_**Meiru smiled at him "You've got a lot of work to do"**_

_**He rolled his eyes "I know that. I'll figure something out"**_

_**Mariko sensei crossed her arms and tapped her foot with slight anger behind it "Netto! If you're having trouble paying attention, than you can go stand in the hallway"**_

_**Netto walked out of the room while the class laughed.**_

_**Later that day, Mrs. Hikari was at the grocery store walking down aisle after aisle while slowly filling her basket, Forte followed behind; clearly bored.**_

_**She shifted through some cans on one of the shelves "We had chicken last night, so that won't do. Maybe some beef" she looked at Forte "What do you think?"**_

_**Forte looked at her with a half glare half surprised expression "…How am I supposed to know?"**_

_**Mrs. Hikari smiled at him "You're not, I'd just like your opinion" Forte quietly stared at her. "I guess we could have fish" she said as she continued down the aisle, Forte crossed his arms and followed.**_

_**They continued until they reached the cleaning supply aisle. Mrs. Hikari put down her basket and shifted through some boxes.**_

"_**Now what's she doing?" Forte said to himself as he watched.**_

_**Mrs. Hikari pulled 2 boxes off the shelf "These look good" she said while reading the labels. "I don't want to damage it though" she looked at Forte and noticed the stern look he was giving her. "Is something wrong?" she asked.**_

_**Forte just looked away.**_

_**Mrs. Hikari smiled at him. Putting down the boxes and her basket, she walked over to him and bent down in front of him "Forte, I don't know what you've been doing up until now, but you don't have to be so defensive anymore. You have a family now" she hugged him "And we're not going to do anything to hurt you"**_

_**Forte just stood there in shock trying to think through what she was doing and said, he hadn't even realized that he started hugging her back. Mrs. Hikari took it as a good sign and let go to return to what she was doing, leaving him in his state of shock.**_

_**An employee walked over to them "Hello, need any help?"**_

_**Mrs. Hikari held up the 2 boxes "Yes, I need a soap that won't damage my copy bot"**_

_**The employee looked passed her at Forte "Oh, a copy bot. I've heard about these, but I thought they weren't out yet"**_

_**Mrs. Hikari smiled sheepishly "This one has been released under…..special circumstances. Now about the soap"**_

_**Employee "Well this one should clean it thoroughly enough, but this one will add a nice shine…"**_

_**Mrs. Hikari quietly listened and occasionally nodded as the employee explained the benefits before picking one. The rest of the conversation flew by at light speed. By the time Forte had snapped out of his shock, he was walking home holding Mrs. Hikari's hand. He looked up at her with a blank expression, probably still lost in thought.**_

"_**I hope you enjoy the fish I picked out" she said smiling down at him before they both looked ahead again and walked in silence.**_


	9. Chapter 9

Ch. 9

_**Rockman EXE. Stream**_

_**Later that day, Mrs. Hikari, Netto and Forte sat down to eat dinner.**_

_**Netto placed his pet down on the table before taking a bite of his food and smiling in satisfaction "Oh man, this is good"**_

_**Mrs. Hikari smiled back and then looked at Forte "How's the fish?"**_

_**Forte looked up, but avoided eye contact "It's…good"**_

"_**Oh come on, tell us what you really think" Netto said while nudging him in the arm,**_

_**Forte looked at him and slightly blushed before quickly looking away before anyone could notice.**_

_**Rockman appeared on a holo screen lightly crying in depression "At least you can have an opinion"**_

_**Netto put his arm around Forte's neck and pulled him close so they'd both be in Rockman's view "Don't worry Rockman, you'll get a turn"**_

_**Mrs. Hikari got up and took her plate to the sink "Netto, please clean Forte up after you finish eating"**_

_**Netto stopped eating and looked at his mom confused "Huh, how?"**_

_**While he wasn't paying attention, Forte slowly crept closer to his plate.**_

_**Mrs. Hikari glanced back at him while washing her plate "I bought some soap especially for the copy bot. It's under the sink in the bathroom"**_

"_**Okay" he looked back at his plate in time to see Forte take his fish and eat it. "Hey! That was the last one!" he whined while glaring at the navi.**_

_**Forte finished chewing and swallowed before glancing over at his angry net op, smiling in satisfaction "What? You wanted to know what I was thinking"**_

_**Rockman smiled sheepishly at his net op "He's got a point"**_

_**Netto looked at him angrily "I didn't expect him to eat my fish!"**_

_**Rockman took a step back, even though Netto couldn't tell he moved and raised his hands defensively "Well, it's too late to do anything about it now"**_

_**Netto took a deep breath and let it out in a long sigh "Yeah, I guess you're right"**_

_**Forte reached for some carrots, but Netto got to them first. Shrugging it off, he reached for some more and the same thing happened. He turned and watched Netto eat them with a puzzled look.**_

_**Netto swallowed before smiling at him "You ate my fish, so I'll just have to settle for everything else"**_

_**Forte smiled back "So that's how it's going to be. Okay, bring it on!" they start pigging out.**_

_**Rockman watches helplessly from his pet as the two scarf down whatever food they could grab "Stop it, this isn't healthy!"**_

_**Netto looked at his concerned navi, his mouth bulging with food "Nonfcenfe, I've never felt better"**_

_**Forte looked at him too, also with a mouth full of food "I could do fis all day"**_

_**He reached for the last biscuit and grabbed it at the same time as Netto. They looked up at each other and glared.**_

_**Netto pulled the biscuit towards himself "Let go, I got it first"**_

"_**What are you talking about, I had it first" Forte retorted, pulling it towards himself.**_

_**They continued to pull on it with increasing force until it ripped in half. They both looked at their half surprised, the happily ate it.**_

"_**Ah, that was good" Netto said pleased before giving Forte a thumbs up "Good match"**_

_**Forte paused for a second, confused about his gesture before reluctantly returning it "Uh…yeah, you too"**_

_**Netto stood up "Okay, let's go get cleaned up"**_

"_**Right" Forte responded as he stood and followed his net op upstairs.**_

_**Rockman sighed "Glad that's over"**_

_**Mrs. Hikari just smiled as she cleaned off the table.**_

_**A few moments later, Netto and Forte are in the bathroom. Netto reached under the sink and pulled out a scrub brush and the box of soap.**_

_**He then stood up and held it out for Forte "Here"**_

_**Once he took it, Netto turned and placed his pj's near the tub.**_

_**Forte looked at the stuff in his hands and then up at his net op confused "What am I supposed to do with this?"**_

_**Netto glanced back at him and smiled "Oh right, you don't take baths on the net" he took the box back "Ok, I'll only show you this once" he tore a small hole in the box and pored some of the blue powder onto Forte's arm. He then wet the brush and started scrubbing his arm.**_

"_**OW!" Forte yelled, pulling his arm away and glaring at the boy.**_

_**Netto stared at him surprised "…I had no idea that you could feel….anything"**_

_**Forte continued to glare while he rubbed his sore arm.**_

"_**Okay" Netto went back into the cabinet under the sink and pulled out a sponge. "Try this" he tossed it to Forte before heading back over to the tub. "Just do what I did. Try to keep it out of your eyes and don't use too much soap"**_

_**Forte nodded and began to wash himself, leaving the other alone as he prepared to get in the shower.**_

_**Meanwhile, Mr. Hikari and Meijin were working late scanning the area for threats when a huge red mark appeared.**_

_**Meijin stared at it in shock "H-How did such a large threat…"**_

_**Mr. Hikari looked up at it and sighed before continuing his work "Don't worry, that's just Forte"**_

_**Meijin looked at him and smiled sheepishly "Oh, is that all" he quickly shook off his shock and turned back to the screen "Still, it's odd that he's still registering as a threat. Did you scan him for any malicious data?"**_

_**Mr. Hikari continued working "No, I haven't had the chance to"**_

_**Meijin frowned at his response "What, you can't just ignore this. What if something bad happens?"**_

_**Mr. Hikari stopped working for a moment to think about it "Hmm, good point" he then continued his work "I'll do it tomorrow"**_

_**Meijin accepted this answer and went back to his work.**_

_**The next morning**_

_**Netto squatted next to Forte and gently shook him "Forte….Oy, Forte!"**_

_**Forte woke up and looked tiredly at his net op, noting that he was wearing his casual clothes. He then glanced over at the clock and saw that it was 6:45am.**_

"_**Why did you wake me up?" he said in more of a yawn as he stretched.**_

_**Netto grabbed one of his hands and pulled him up on his feet "I thought that you'd want some breakfast before we go"**_

_**Forte covered his mouth as he yawned again "Go where?"**_

"_**It's a surprise, now come on" he said with a smile before tugging the sluggish navi out of his room and down the stairs.**_

_**A few minutes later, Netto was eating at an unknown speed.**_

_**Rockman appeared on a holo screen in front of his net op "Netto, slow down!"**_

_**Netto continued eating "No time, can't be late" he finished his food and let out a relived sigh.**_

"_**Netto, would you like seconds?" Mrs. Hikari asked while gesturing to the plates of food set out on the table.**_

"_**No thank you, I have to go" he responded before standing up and noticing the weird look that Forte was giving him "What's wrong?"**_

_**Forte quickly looked back down at his plate "N-Nothing"**_

_**Netto's attention then drifted to Forte's plate "Forte, you haven't even touched you food"**_

_**Forte's eyes widened in realization "Ack! I forgot!" he then picked up his plate and began eating.**_

_**Netto looked at him in pure astonishment "Huh, how do you just forget about food?"**_

_**Rockman smiled at this "The amount of food you can eat in such a short time can be very surprising"**_

_**Netto and Forte both looked at him "Shut up!" Rockman fell backwards out of view from their reaction.**_

_**Netto caught sight of Forte's empty plate resting on the table "Great, you're done! Let's get going!" he once again grabbed the unsuspecting navi's hand and practically dragged him towards the front door.**_

_**Mr. Hikari opened the door and saw Netto rushing towards him "Ah, Netto. I ne…"**_

_**Netto ran passed him "Sorry Papa gotta go!"**_

_**Forte managed to upright himself, but was still somewhat being dragged "Slow down human!"**_

_**Mr. Hikari looked out the door "Netto, wait" unfortunately, his son was already halfway down the block. "…Oh well, I'll just do it later" he said with a shrug before going back inside.**_

_**A few minutes later, Netto was still running and pulling Forte along behind him.**_

"_**Where are we going?" Forte asked.**_

_**Netto glanced at him "I told you, it's a surprise" they slow to a walk.**_

_**Forte completely stopped walking and pulled his arm away, crossing it with the other "I'm not going any further until you tell me where we're going"**_

_**Netto ignored his attitude and lifted a hand to his forehead to block the sun as he looked around "That's okay, we're already here"**_

_**Forte looked around at the surrounding buildings "What are we going to do here?"**_

_**Netto smiled at him "You see"**_

"_**Netto!" they looked ahead and saw Meiru and the others running towards them.**_

_**Netto's smile grew and he waved to them "Hey!"**_

_**Meiru stopped in front of him and smiled "Wow, I can't believe you're on time"**_

_**Netto threw his hands up behind his head "Today's an important day"**_

_**Yaito smirked at him, placing her hands on her hips and leaning forward "Oh, so all that other stuff you were late to wasn't important?"**_

_**Netto's smile vanished in an instant and everyone, not including Forte, laughed at his inability to answer.**_

_**Dekao slowly calmed down "Nice job Netto" he was shot a quick glare, but paid it no mind.**_

_**Meiru took a deep breath to fully calm down and looked passed Netto "Hi Forte"**_

_**Forte froze at the sound of his name, but quickly shook it off and raised his hand slightly "Uh, hi"**_

_**Noting his shyness, she walked up to him, trying to relieve the discomfort "Ready for a day of fun?"**_

_**Forte took a step back and looked at her puzzled "Fun?"**_

_**Dekao joined in "Yup, today, we loosen you up…"**_

"_**And tomorrow, we'll train and see what your special ability is" Netto finished.**_

_**Forte looked around at the three and nodded "Okay" he inwardly cocked his head to the side, more confused than before "Don't I already have a special…"**_

_**His thought was interrupted as Dingo threw his arm around his neck "Enough talk, let's go have fun!" he ran off, pulling Forte along.**_

_**Tohru watched in amazement as they left "He's really excited about this"**_

_**Netto patted him on the back "That's Dingo for you. Come on, let's catch up before they get too far ahead" he started running and everyone followed.**_

_**Up in space, Slur stood watching the earth when the strange navi from before walked over and stood beside her.**_

"_**Nice view isn't it" it said with a joking tone.**_

_**Slur ignored its comment and continued her gaze "It's almost time now"**_

_**The navi turned to look down at the planet as well "Yeah, I know"**_

_**Slur didn't say anymore, she simply turned and left.**_

_**Later that day, Netto Meir and Forte were walking home. It was night time now and Netto, having sprained his ankle, was leaning against Meiru for support while Forte walked behind them.**_

"_**Man, today was fun!" Netto said with a tired smile.**_

_**Meiru glanced up at him with a more agitated look "I can't believe you sprained your ankle"**_

_**Rockman spoke from the pet, which was currently on Netto's waist "Netto's a very competitive person"**_

_**Netto glanced down at his pet as best he could "Hey, we won didn't we"**_

"_**Yeah, it wouldn't have been so close if somebody would've stopped touching the ball" Meiru said while glancing back at Forte.**_

_**Forte frowned at this "You never explained the rules to me. All you said was get the ball to the designated goal"**_

_**Netto glanced back at him "You didn't see us touching the ball with our hands"**_

_**Forte jumped to his defense "Yeah, Dekao was…"**_

_**Netto turned his head more, causing Meiru some discomfort "He was the goalie!"**_

_**Meiru flinched at his actions "Stop squirming, you're heavy enough as it is. Why can't Forte do this?"**_

_**Netto looked at her "Because his shoulder plates hurt"**_

_**Forte looked at the ground somewhat ashamed. They shortly reached Meiru's house.**_

_**She quickly let him go and walked to her door "Whatever see you later"**_

_**Netto watched her enter her home before beginning to limp to his.**_

_**Forte watched in concern "Is it okay for you to be doing that?"**_

"_**Yeah, my house is right…" he put too much pressure on his hurt ankle and fell to the side, Forte quickly moved to catch him. "I guess it wouldn't hurt that bad to lean against you" he said while still wincing in pain.**_

_**Forte smiled slightly and helped him the rest of the way. They went inside, grabbed an ice pack and headed upstairs to his. Netto laid down on his bed with the ice pack wrapped around his ankle, Forte sat on the floor nearby and leaned against the wall.**_

_**Netto yawned "You know Forte, I never asked you if you had fun"**_

_**Forte quietly looked at him.**_

"_**I hope you did" he added before closing his eyes and quickly falling asleep.**_

_**Forte smiled and then closed his eyes to go to sleep; unaware that Slur was watching him.**_


	10. Chapter 10

Yay, it's finally up! Sorry it took so ling, I........already had this rant at the begining of a diferent story^_^ Oh well, enjoy

* * *

Ch. 10

_**Rockman Exe. Stream**_

_**Meanwhile, Mr. Hikari came in from work.**_

"_**Welcome home, would you like something to eat?" Mrs. Hikari yelled to him from the kitchen.**_

_**Mr. Hikari took off his shoes and placed them near the door before walking in "No thanks. Where's Netto?"**_

"_**He and Forte went to bed already" she yelled**_

_**Mr. Hikari then made his way upstairs "Great, I'll scan him while he sleeps"**_

_**He got up the stairs and walked to Netto's room, stopping to stare at the closed door in surprise.**_

"_**That's odd, he never closes his door" he thought to himself as he started opening it. "Netto, is everything okay?" he asked beginning to peek in.**_

_**Netto awoke at the sound of his Father's voice "Yeah, everything's…" he happened to look over and see Forte floating above the copy bot with his eyes closed and head tilted down in sleep.**_

_**Mr. Hikari opened the door fully and stood in shock at the sight "F-Forte?!" Netto, what's going on?"**_

_**Netto looked at him and shook his head "I-I don't know"**_

_**Just then, Forte began to float towards the computer.**_

"_**Wait Forte!" Netto cried as he reached out to him.**_

_**His hand went right through him and he fell to the floor. Forte disappeared into the computer monitor, causing it to short circuit.**_

_**Mr. Hikari just stood there in shock of what he just witnessed "He's…gone"**_

_**Netto started putting on his skates "Not if I can help it" he then tried to stand when he felt a sharp pain and grunted.**_

"_**Netto, you can't go anywhere…"**_

_**Netto forced himself up "We have to help him" he struggled down the stairs.**_

_**Rockman continued in a worried tone "I know, but your ankle…"**_

"_**We'll worry about that later" Netto stepped out the door and skated down the street as fast as he could. "Can you track him?"**_

_**Rockman "Maybe, jack me in somewhere"**_

"_**Okay, I'll…" another sharp pain ran up his leg and he fell to the ground.**_

"_**Netto, are you okay?!" Rockman cried out.**_

_**Netto struggled to get up "Yeah, just…a little pain"**_

"_**Netto!" he turned and saw his dad, Meiru and Dekao running towards him.**_

_**Netto looked at them confused and surprised as they approached him "What are you guys doing?"**_

_**Meiru looked at him angrily "What do you mean; we're here to help you"**_

_**Dekao held up his fist "That's right, we'll get Forte back in no time!"**_

_**Gutsman held up his hand with the same enthusiasm as his net op "Guts!"**_

_**Roll nodded "He's out friend too, even if he needs an attitude check"**_

_**Rockman smiled at them "Thanks guys"**_

_**Back on the street, Mr. Hikari had picked up his son and started running "I called Meijin and he's picking up a large energy surge heading downtown"**_

_**Netto held tight to his father's back as he ran "Does he know who's doing this?"**_

"_**No, but he did contact Enzan and Dingo. We should run into them eventually" his father replied.**_

_**Netto nodded "Okay" the continued on.**_

_**Elsewhere on the net, a purple light struck down in the middle of an empty server. The light faded and Forte became visible.**_

_**He opened his eyes tiredly and looked around the empty server confused "How did I…get here?"**_

"_**How strange"**_

_**Forte turned around and saw Slur standing a few feet away.**_

"_**A navi that claimed to hate humanity now bares the signature of a human's on his chest" she said while pointing to Netto's crest, which Forte quickly covered under his cloak. "So now you rely on a human's strength to fight…"**_

_**Forte growled and quickly formed his arm blade "I don't need anyone's help to beat you!" he leapt forward and brought his blade down only to have it stop just above her head. "What?" he looked over at the strange navi that was holding his arm.**_

"_**Sorry, but I can't let you do that"**_

_**Forte started to struggle, but couldn't break free of his hold.**_

_**Slur slightly smiled at him "Let's see what you've gained in such a short time"**_

_**The strange navi grabbed Forte's head and forced him to look at him. "Okay, let's see now" it said once it finally got eye contact. "Don't worry, you won't feel a thing" its eyes started to glow red.**_

_**Forte tried to look away, but couldn't and his eyes glowed red too. Once their eyes stopped glowing, Forte lost consciousness and fell back into the navi's arm.**_

"_**Told you" it said in a joking tone.**_

"_**Shut up and get to work" Slur said before turning to walk away.**_

_**The navi watched her leave before turning his sight back to the unconscious navi in his arm "Some people have no sense of humor" it then placed its free hand on Forte's head jewel and it started to glow an odd yellow.**_

_**A few minutes later, Netto and company finally met up with Enzan and Dingo in front of a payphone.**_

"_**Did you find Forte?" Netto asked while getting off his father's back.**_

_**Dingo looked at him surprised "What, Forte's missing?!"**_

_**Enzan ignored him and responded to Netto "Yeah, the energy surge stopped around here"**_

_**Dingo looked at him angrily "You didn't tell me that Forte was missing!"**_

_**Enzan glanced at him agitatedly "You should pay more attention when being debriefed"**_

_**Netto walked passed them to the phone "Okay, let's go"**_

_**Everyone nodded in agreement before aiming their pet's towards the large receiver above the phone and reciting their respective phrase. The navis appeared on a platform and started running down a long narrow passage in a single file line.**_

_**Gutsman scraped against the wall "Ow! It's too cramp in here guts"**_

_**Roll ran ahead of him and momentarily glanced back "Don't worry, the path should open up soon"**_

_**As they continued, Slur appeared before them.**_

_**Rockman looked at her surprised "Slur, why are you…"**_

"_**No interference" she said before shooting an energy beam at them.**_

"_**Get out of the way!" Tomahawk yelled while pulling Rockman back and sliding passed him.**_

_**Dingo selected a chip on his holo-screen "Barrie chip, download!"**_

_**A barrier formed around Tomahawkman, which stretched to the walls and ceilings, completely blocking the attack.**_

_**Blues leapt forward and swung his standard sword "Where's Forte?!" she dodged his attack, but he continued his assault "Tell me!"**_

"_**You're in no position to make demands" she responding, dodging a few more of his attacks before hitting him back.**_

_**He fell on one knee, giving Rockman a clear shot at her with his buster. Slur disappeared and the shot continued down the path.**_

"_**What was that about?" Roll asked in a worried tone.**_

_**Rockman's hand reverted back to normal "I don't know, but we better hurry up and find Forte"**_

_**They continued down the path until it finally opened up into a large service area. Despite its size, it was completely deserted. The only thing around was a huge black dome in the center of the area. The navis quickly approached it and stared at it in wonder.**_

"_**Roll looked up at it "Wow, it's so tall! I can't see the top!"**_

_**Tomahawkman looked up "Wow, you're right!"**_

_**Rockman looked at them worriedly "This isn't the time to admire it"**_

_**Roll and Tomahawkman looked at him with large stupid grins on their faces "Sorry"**_

_**Blues calmly looked around "We need to find a way in, but I don't see one"**_

"_**What about that, guts?" Gutsman said while pointing straight at the dome.**_

_**Everyone looked ahead and saw what appeared to be a dark navi.**_

_**Blues immediately turned his hand into a sword and took his fighting stance "$#! What's a dark navi doing here?!"**_

_**The shadowy figure began to move towards them and its glowing red eyes quickly came into view.**_

_**Roll shivered in fear "B-But didn't you guys beat them all?"**_

"_**I guess we missed one" Tomahawkman said with an eager grin, while holding out his axe.**_

_**Rockman continued to watch the figure "…Wait, that's not a dark navi"**_

_**The figure moved into full view and everyone stared in shock "Forte?!"**_

_**He didn't respond as he continued to walk towards them.**_

_**Roll breathed a sigh of relief "Thank goodness you're safe" her relieved expression quickly twisted into a demonic glare as she yelled at the top of her lungs "DON'T SCARE US BY RANDOMLY DISAPPEARING LIKE THAT!"**_

_**The other navis swiftly moved away from their scary counterpart while Forte remained un-phased.**_

_**Tomahawkman quickly shook off his fear and smiled somewhat sheepishly "Well, at least you can rescue yourself. Right Rockman?!"**_

_**Rockman looked at Forte sternly as he approached "That's not Forte"**_

"_**What are you talking about? He's standing right there" Tomahawkman said with a puzzled look.**_

_**Blues looked at him "Do you believe everything you see?"**_

_**Tomahawkman pouted quietly.**_

_**Slur suddenly appeared on top of the dome and looked down at them "This has nothing to do with you"**_

_**Rockman looked up at her angrily "Slur! What did you do with Forte?!"**_

"_**What are you talking about? He's right in front of you" she responded with a coy grin.**_

_**Rockman shot his mega buster at her in frustration, but Forte blocked it with his double arm blades and descended towards them.**_

_**Netto quickly slid a chip over to him "Samurai sword chip, download!"**_

_**Rockman's buster switched to the sword and he started fighting Forte, but was quickly overpowered and forced to defend more. Upon seeing this, Blues joined in with his double swords and pushed Rockman away. Rockman was a little surprised, but let him do as he wished while he rushed over to the dome.**_

"_**There has to be a way in" he said to himself as he started feeling around for an entrance. Suddenly, his hands phased through and he disappeared into the dome. Roll yelled out to him, but there was no response.**_

_**Gutsman patted her on the shoulder "Don't worry, guts. He can take care of himself"**_

_**Slur looked down at them with her usual solemn expression "Hmm, that was unexpected. I'll have to hurry this up"**_

_**With that, five more navis walked out of the dome, all of them Fortes armed for battle.**_

"_**Oh guts!" Gutsman said in a worried tone while Roll cowered behind him.**_

_**Blues glanced passed the Forte he was fighting with to see the approaching group "Great, just what we needed"**_

_**Tomahawkman smiled as he summoned his axe "Oh good, I was starting to get bored. Come on!" he charged towards them.**_

_**Meanwhile, Rockman fell through the dome's wall and hit the ground face first. He slowly got up and rubbed his soar face with tears welling up in the corner of his eyes.**_

_**Rockman! Rockman, can you hear me?!" Netto yelled into his pet.**_

"_**Yeah, I'm here" Rockman responded groggily.**_

_**Netto lowered his voice some "What's going on? I can't see anything"**_

_**Rockman stood up and activated his head piece, which emitted a yellow light as he looked around. The net ops hovered around Netto's pet to get a good look at the inside of the down. Despite the light, the dome remained dark, but it did seem to be…moving.**_

"_**What is that?" Dekao asked with a quiver.**_

"_**I-It's moving. Why's it moving?" Meiru asked in a cowering tone.**_

_**Netto ignored the comments of his friends and focused on his pet "Be careful Rockman"**_

_**Rockman simply nodded and continued looking around the dome.**_

"_**Huh, I didn't think he would let anyone in" the voice caught Rockman off guard and he immediately looked up at the source.**_

_**His head light shone brightly on the navis blue and purple coloring. He appeared to be hovering and in front of him was an unconscious Forte, no doubt the real one, being held in place by a thick black mass jutting out of the dome.**_

"_**You must be special" the navi added with an inquiring tone.**_

_**Rockman ignored his comment and looked at him furiously "What are you doing to Forte?"**_

"_**Hmm? Oh him? Just peering into his heart" the navi said nonchalantly**_

_**Rockman's expression softened into one of confusion and shock "His…heart?"**_

_**If the navi had a mouth, it would probably be smiling "Yes. It's not every day that a rouge navi obtains a human partner. What a perfect opportunity to study a bond"**_

_**It placed its hand on Forte's head jewel, causing it to glow. Forte's soft grunt of discomfort was enough to throw Rockman into action. He quickly summoned his mega buster and fired a shot at the nave. It moved out of the way, allowing the shot hit the dome wall and disappear in a puff of smoke.**_

"_**Oh, you shouldn't have done that" the navi taunted.**_

_**The inner wall turned red and Rockman could clearly see it swishing around as it moved. Then a pointed red spike sprung out of the wall and came at him. He dodged, but was quickly met with more.**_

_**Netto slid a chip to him "Vulcan chip, download!"**_

_**Rockman's mega buster turned into a three barreled gun and he began to fire at some approaching spikes while dodging others.**_

"_**This dome is composed of his dark nature, it's not wise to fight in here. Still, I wonder how you were able to get in" it looked at Forte "Another mystery I have yet to solve. Oh well, back to work" it started to move back over to Forte.**_

_**Rockman looked up at it "Leave him alone!" at this moment, he was completely open and a spike scraped against his side. He shot it and continued on, ignoring his de-rezzing side "Forte, wake up!"**_

_**Another spike hit him, this time on the side of his head. He staggered a little before falling onto one knee and continuing to shoot "Forte!"**_

_**Just as the navi was about to continue his work, Forte began to stir. He groggily opined his eyes and blinked.**_

"…_**Rockman?" he said in a tired voice.**_

_**The strange black mass released him and he fell to the ground with a thud, groaning from the pain of the impact.**_

_**The navi's eyes widened in surprise "Well, that was unexpected" he then looked over at Rockman, who was back on his feet fighting for his life. "Hmm, I guess I'll have to take care of you myself or I'll never get any work done"**_

_**The spikes softened as they clamped around Rockman's limbs, leaving him completely defenseless. He struggled against them to no avail as the navi approached him. Forte managed to move just enough to see his struggling rival as the navi approached. He blinked several times before his daze wore off and he realized what was about to happen. He moved to sit up, but immediately fell back down in pain.**_

"_**No, I can't just sit here" he thought to himself as he forced himself to stand, ignoring the pain and dizziness that swept over him.**_

_**The navi stopped before him and flexed its hand "Don't worry, it'll be over quick and you should barely feel any pain"**_

_**It held its hand up and thrusted it downward. Rockman closed his eyes and awaited the pain, but it never came. He peeked through the crack of one eye before fully opening both in shock of what he saw. Before him stood Forte with the navi's hand lodged through his chest and poking at his cloak. Everything was quiet and still for a moment before the navi withdrew its hand, causing Forte to cough up…blood.**_

_**The sound snapped Rockman out of his daze and he began struggling again with tears forming in his eyes "F-Forte!"**_

_**Forte staggered forward a little before turning his head just enough so that Rockman could see his smiling face with blood staining his teeth and dripping down his chin. His smile said it all, but Forte still forced himself to speak.**_

"_**You are..my rival and…I alone will..have the pleasure of…killing you" with that he fell to the ground.**_

* * *

And there you have it. In case you haven't noticed, I don't havve a name for that random navi. I just can't think of anything.....hope you liked, let me know^^


	11. Chapter 11

Okay, for all the people that have been waiting for me to update, KOMEN! I've been unbelievably lazy with my extra curricular work such as this. I hope you enjoy this chapter^^

Thank you anonymous writer for your sarcastic coment^^

* * *

Ch. 11

_**Rockman EXE. Stream**_

"**This…this was unexpected" the navi said in a gloomy tone while backing away into the growing darkness. "What a shame"**

**Slur watched as the navi's fought hopelessly with a barely visible smirk. It quickly faded when she felt a drastic change in the dome's energy output. She glanced wearily at it before snickering and leaving.**

**Meanwhile, the net ops were experiencing their own problems.**

"**Rockman?...Rockman?" Netto yelled into his static screened pet.**

**Dekao looked wearily over his shoulder "Netto, what happened?"**

"**I don't know, it just….cut off!" Netto replied with a quick glance before looking back at his pet.**

**Enzan glanced at him, trying his best to stay calm and composed "Calm down, yelling isn't going to solve anything"**

**Netto was ready to reply out of stress, but Meiru cut him off with a quick hand to his mouth "What do you have in mind?" she asked, trying to keep her voice steady.**

**Enzan looked at her thoughtfully.**

**On the net, Blues and Tomahawkman were struggling to fight off a swarm of Fortes while Roll sat by a badly de-rezzing Gutsman.**

**Blues pushed one away before swinging his sword in a wide stroke to force the others back. He used the moment to catch his breath while looking at the enemies growing numbers as they poured out of the dome. "There's got to be another way" he said out of fatigue and aggravation.**

**Tomahawkman was at a standstill with one of the Fortes, pushing against each other's blades. "Then hurry up and find one, cuz this is getting us nowhere faAAST!" the Forte he was fighting with suddenly turned black and drifted away like mist, leaving Tomahawkman with no support. He fell forward and hit the ground so hard that the ground cracked on impact. He lifted himself off the ground and rubbed his soar face "O-Ow!"**

**Blues ignored him and looked at the Fortes as they turned black and flew off like mist towards the dome as it rapidly shrank.**

**Roll left Gutsman's side and hurried over to Blues "What's going on?"**

**Blues kept his attention focused on the dome "I don't know?"**

**Suddenly, Enzan appeared on a holo screen in front of him, disrupting his view and focus. "Blues, what's going on?" he said, trying to keep the worry out of his voice.**

**Startled, Blues took a step back, but quickly recovered when he saw his net op "The Fortes' have been pulled back to the dome and it's shrinking"**

**Enzan opened his mouth to speak, but was pushed off screen by Netto as he took his place. "Blues, can you see Rockman and Forte?" he yelled, clearly panicking.**

**Blues took a quick glance at the dome before responding "No, why?"**

**Meiru pushed Netto aside "We lost contact with Rockman!"**

"**What?" Blues exclaimed. He took another look at the shrinking dome and his eyes focused in on two shaded figures that were coming into view. "Enzan, I can see two figures in the dome…kinda"**

**Netto pushed his way back onto the screen with a dazzling smile "Really? It must be them!"**

**Now it was Enzan's turn. He shoved Netto away and looked worriedly at his navi "Be careful"**

"**Right" Blues said with a nod before the screen disappeared.**

**Meanwhile, Rockman blinked a few timed before realizing that he had been freed and looked in the fading darkness. It appeared that the dome had closed in around him or on something near him, but he was too flustered to think about it.**

"**Rockman!" he turned his head and saw his friends running towards him with Roll in front….friends.**

**His attention was immediately drawn forward to the navi scrunched up on the ground. He hurried to his side and gently shook him "Forte?"**

**Forte groaned as he regained full consciousness and stared at the ground "…Rockman?"**

**Rockman moved a little closer, ready to help the other up to his feet "Yes Forte, I'm right here…" he was interrupted by a chilling laugh he hadn't heard in a while and thought he'd never hear again. Without warning, Forte swung his arm around, catching Rockman in the head and sending him flying back a couple of yards. Rockman winced at the burning sensation on his face before forcing himself to sit up and look at the other confused as he stood "Forte? Why did you do that?"**

**All he got in return was a malicious grin as Forte raised his hand in preparation for an energy attack. This allowed Rockman to get a good look at the other before the arrack sent him flying again. All of his wounds had miraculously healed, even the critical on his chest. Netto's symbol seemed to have faded slightly into the black circle behind it and his aura seemed so…dark. That's all he had time to notice before Forte's attack pushed him back a few more feet, leaving him unconscious and de-rezzing.**

**The others had stopped running after seeing the first hostile action and were even more shocked at the second.**

**Roll quickly broke the silence in a panicked yell "Forte, what are you doing?"**

**Forte looked over at her, his smile now gone and a frown hidden behind his cloak "Hmm, nuisance" he held his hand out to them "Hell Raizers!" on command, several purple blades appeared in front of him and flew at their targets.**

"**Crud!" Tomahawkman yelled before diving out of the way.**

**Blues ran forward and tackled Roll to the ground, who seemed to have froze up in shock. They stayed like that until the blades had passed over.**

**Roll decided to thank her savior, but freaked out at the sight of him "Blues!"**

**One of the blades must have rolled over him, leaving his date in shambles and ready to break apart at any moment.**

**Satisfied, Forte turned his gaze forward again and began to calmly walk to Rockman, arm blade ready at his side. "You're still soft, trusting your enemy that close to you" he chuckled to himself, stopping to gaze down at his unconscious rival "Don't worry though, you won't be around much longer to regret it and I'll put your Ultimate Program to good use"**

**Meanwhile, the net ops were panicking about the events unfolding before them.**

"**Rockman!"**

"**Gutsman!"**

"**Tomahawkman!"**

"**Blues!"**

**Dingo turned to his friend with worried eyes "Netto, do something! He's your navi!"**

**Netto looked at him with the same expression "I wish I could, but my pet's still not working. I can't even send a recovery chip"**

**Meiru looked around at her worried friends. She then closed her eyes and took a deep breath to calm her nerves "Then I guess it's up to us"**

**Everyone looked at her puzzled "What?"**

**Meiru ignored their reactions and looked down at her navi "Okay Roll, let's show them what we can do!"**

"**O-Okay" Roll responded shakily before carefully sliding out from under Blues and running off towards Forte.**

**Netto looked at his friend in horror "Meiru, you can't send Roll to…"**

"**Trust me, I know what I'm doing" she said with a reassuring smile.**

**Forte raised his blade, a devilish grin on his face as stared down at his defeated rival "Goodbye!" he was about to strike when he was grabbed from behind by none other than Roll.**

"**I'm sorry Forte" she said while tightening her grip around his torso and one arm.**

**Forte growled in aggravation at the pink arms wrapped around him and pulled against them "Let go!"**

**Roll groaned in pain and tried her best to keep her grip on him, which didn't seem to be working. She managed to slop her hand into his cloak and grab a hold of his symbol, which further irritated him. "I hope this works" she said to herself, now resting her head against his back.**

**Meiru smiled once her navi was in position before clicking on her pet icon "Here we go! Initiating Heart Balance now!"**

**Everyone looked at her, again puzzled "Heart Balance?"**

**Roll started to glow a hot pink, which quickly spread to her hand and into Forte's symbol. He gagged at the strange feeling and tried harder to pull away, but her grip seemed to have tightened and she didn't budge. His blade dispersed against his will and his arm fell limply to his side. "What's…happening…" he managed before a grunt as he began to lean against her.**

**Dingo watched in amazement "Wow, she's winning. She's actually winning!"**

"**What's going on Meiru?" Dekao asked, but couldn't take his eyes away from the screen.**

**Meiru smiled and threw up a peace sign with her free hand "Toll has a special power too"**

**Netto looked at her questioningly "Heart Balance?"**

"**It's a disinfecting program. I normally use it to clean up my home system, but it should help Forte too"**

**The boys looked at her puzzled "How?"**

**Mr. Hikari stepped in "It should delete his weaker programming, leaving the more dominant ones" he turned to her "Right?" Meiru nodded**

**Enzan looked at her un-amused "Yes, but what if his weaker half is the Forte we've known the past few days?"**

**Meiru looked down at her pet timidly "Yes well…I said it was a gamble"**

**The boys look at her furiously "NO YOU DIDN'T!" Meiru flinched at their tone and smiled weakly.**

**Back on the net, Forte had lost the will to stand, so Roll gently laid him down while she finished. Once she had finished, the glow faded and she peered down at the exhausted navi resting on her lap. The dark aura around him had faded and for some reason his cloak was gone, allowing her to see his softly de-rezzing limp body. "Forte?" she asked softly.**

**He opened his eyes slightly and looked up at her with dull red eyes "R…Roll….what….did you…"**

**Roll smiled at him "That doesn't matter right now. The important thing is that you're back" she said, gently rubbing his cheek. He looked ready to fall asleep when a low growl caught his attention. They both looked with wide eyes at the figure standing before them. It was…Forte, cloak and all.**

**He stared back at them with his cold red eyes, teeth bared in anger of his headache "What the hell did you do to me?"**

Okay, I think that's a great way to come back^^ Now I must right the next chapter, which is giving me a little trouble. Stupid word phrasing *shakefist*

Oh, please read and review. I enjoy feedback


End file.
